


Luminescent Wings (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F L U F F, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I have no idea what I’m doing, I need to actually tag this but nooooooo, I need to add more tags but I’m too lazy-, I’m bad at writing angst help, Minecraft, No beta we die like Doc when he was blown up in demise, Online personas only, Swearing, The Watchers are jerks, Watcher Grian, Watchers, aaaaaaaaa, angsty as hell, just in case, literally every hermit I’m too lazy to tag all of them, mainly plotless, maybe I’ll make this tag list better? Who knows, so I’ll add them when they’re put into the story, watch them fade in and out of character lol, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A friendship, a watcher, a decade, a portal, a flower.Seriously, how did she get in this position?ORZika had finally gotten away. Finally gotten away from the watchers, and finally gotten away from her prison. She had ran. She tried to stay out of sight, but what would happen when her childhood friend confronts her?ORA watcher hides.
Relationships: Everyone/Friendship, Original Female character/Therapy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait how did you find this o.o
> 
> Welp, enjoy the fanfic :>

Zika took a deep breath, taking in the summer air. The sun beat down relentlessly, and she did her best to ignore it. The last thing she needed right now was to be discovered by putting herself too much into the open to try and get to a shadier area. Zika let her mind wander back to the day she had escaped. 

*Flashback*  
Zika’s room was aflame with purple fire. It was hard to breathe due to the smoke burning so much down, but she reminded herself why it was there. She had set it on fire herself. The girl took one last look into her room, her prison, before she leapt out the window and took off, allowing her large wings to glide her through the void that replaced the sky. Zika flew hundreds of chunks away from all watcher civilization before she settled herself down on the rocky endstone ground. She then focused. She had to create a portal. The watcher had prepared for this moment for weeks on end. She could feel the magic encompassed in the air around her, begging for her to harness its energy. It was time.  
Zika formed a magic-created purple orb in between her hands, and then directed it right in front of her. Almost immediately, a temporary portal appeared in front of her and sprung to life. She stood up, ignoring her headache. The girl looked at the portal. She finally had a chance to get out. The watcher undid the clasp that held her cloak in place, and the heavy fabric fell to the ground. Zika debated on whether or not she should take off her mask. Even though it’s a watcher’s mask, she felt like she would need it where she was going. She had modified it to an extent that if she was going somewhere it was vital to have. She decided to keep it, despite the burden of memories it carried. Zika then focused on the portal. She could feel… magic. Like some sort of field. It was… watcher magic. Yet, it seemed to block out normal watchers from even seeing the world. The magic also didn’t feel evil. Maybe there were others like her there? She didn’t know, but it was a bit late to make another portal, it had taken her weeks to harness enough energy to even make this one. The girl picked up her cloak, and threw it into the void never to be seen again.  
Zika then took her chances and went through. The portal closed behind her.  
*Flashback end*

It had been months, and Zika still had yet to find the person who had set up that field. She shook her head, and continued to read her book. She had set up her camp in the jungle, immersed in a tree canopy. The girl built a small treehouse, and had quickly made it home. A sky blue and brown carpet spread over the entire floor, accompanying the birch wood nicely. Shelves were just about everywhere, displaying her most prized possessions. Plants were in every direction you looked, and the three rooms that were housed there were very aesthetically pleasing. Zika sat in her chair on her balcony, overlooking the expanse of Hermitcraft, the world she had traveled to and had been selected for her by luck. She took a sip of her iced water, and looked back down at the text on her book. To a normal person, if they read something with her vision, the purple tint on everything, it would be pretty hard. Zika had gotten used to it, but sometimes still had trouble seeing. It was a small price to pay to be invisible to the naked eye though. Zika hadn’t taken off her mask frequently because she didn’t want to be seen, and being seen led to questions…  
Zika was always uncomfortable when it came to questions. Frequently they would be way too personal. Zika went to drink more water, but then realized it was empty.  
“Dangit,” she muttered, and went back inside her house. She headed to the kitchen, and opened up her chest that should be filled with water, only to realize it was empty.  
“Ughhhh, I used it all to water my plantsss,” she complained to herself.  
“I need to make a trip to the shopping district,” she thought out loud. Zika pulled out a book & quill, scribbling out a shopping list. She grabbed some diamonds out of her savings chest, putting her book back on the shelf. Zika threw her stuff into her inventory, and headed back out onto her balcony. She stretched her large, purple wings out, and took off in the direction of the shopping district. She enjoyed the feel of the wind against her face, her hair billowing behind her. The shopping district wasn’t that far, and it only took her a few minutes to reach it. The girl landed swiftly on the steps of the town hall, and made her way downwards, pulling out her shopping list, taking a look at the current mayoral polls. They changed every day. Personally, she hadn’t voted for anyone, but it was fun to watch the campaigns. Zika zoomed through the shopping district quite quickly after she checked out the polls, and she finally checked off the last item on her list about half an hour later. At that point her inventory was full and she blew through half a stack of diamonds. Ouch. Once Zika had gotten through the list, she headed back over to the town hall. It was a truly beautiful building and she chilled there every so often. She got ready to head back to her treehouse, but then felt a pair of eyes on her. She whipped around, ebony hair almost smacking her face and locking eyes with a short figure in a red sweater. He reminded her of someone.  
Wait…  
It couldn’t be…  
“Grian?” She just about choked. She hadn’t seen her childhood best friend in over two decades. And what was weirder, he could see her. Zika took off her mask and did a double take. Yep. That was him. The girl panicked. She took off in no particular direction at top speed, accidentally dropping her mask on the steps of the town hall. Grian picked it up.  
“Zika?” He looked up towards the sky where the winged figure had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHH WHY IS THIS SO SHORTTTTTTTTTT
> 
> Also yes this entire chapter is just an introduction to Zika mwahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had motivation
> 
> I wrote a whole chapter and then I was like “tHiS pLOt PoINt nEeDS To bE lONgEr!”  
> Then I split the whole thing in half and wrote a completely new chapter two.
> 
> Yay, now I need to write 2 chapters instead of the original 1

Zika had no idea where she was going. Out of panic, she had just bolted out of that situation. How many times had she thought over how she would meet Grian after two decades of being forced into the life of a watcher? Well it didn’t matter now. The girl had ruined it.  
“What the hell, Zika?!?” She yelled at herself. She was stupid. So. Utterly. Stupid.

Soon her vision was blinded by a huge amount of green, and she swerved around to avoid hitting the trees that filled her vision. Zika landed on her balcony, and buried her face in her knees, tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes. Why did she act like such a freaking idiot? She hadn’t seen anyone that wasn’t a watcher for over a decade, and this is how she reacted to seeing one of her only friends?  
“Well… it might have been for the better that I ran, I’m probably nothing to him anymore. He has his own life, he probably forgot that I existed.” As she said that statement, more tears came pouring down.  
“I’m not even a person someone would want to be friends with… I’m a watcher, and watchers are known to be horrible. I’m someone with a reputation that isn’t mine, someone who can’t change it in any way and-”  
Zika was unable to finish what she was saying due to the salty water that poured down.  
She cried. She sat there, on the hard, wood balcony and cried.

Eventually she felt little drops of water hitting her head repeatedly, and looked up. Rain fell down from the sky, conveying her emotions perfectly. Zika finally stood up and headed inside her house, still sad, but not in the mental breakdown state she was in for over an hour. The air suddenly felt colder as she opened up her door. In response, Zika created a purple flame out of magic and lit up the netherrack fireplace, instantly bringing warmth that didn’t match her mood. Then her attention turned to her clothes.

  
“I’m soaked,” she muttered, and headed to her room and opened the closet, searching for something different she could wear. Her gaze landed on a simple, pale blue sweater with long, baggy sleeves. Zika took it out of the closet in a heartbeat, and quickly changed into the comfortable outfit she had picked out. She threw her regular clothes halfway across the room, and headed into her kitchen. Zika needed some tea to soothe herself, so she used her magic to grab the ingredients needed. After she put the kettle on the stove, she had some time to wait which meant time to ponder.  
Or more accurately, have another mini-breakdown.

  
Zika’s emotions were extremely conflicting. The girl wanted to cry, but at the same time it felt like it would do nothing except give her more emotional pain. Still, she gave herself another round of negative self-talk, sighing. The loud whistle of the kettle interrupted her train of thought. She quickly turned the oven off and poured herself a cup of tea, sitting down comfortably in a chair directly in front of the fireplace. Watching the purple flame crackle gave her something to do other than to be mad at herself, and Zika used it to her fullest advantage.

  
Before she knew it, it was past midnight and the watcher finally decided to go to bed. Zika put the fire out with a little gesture of her hand, and headed over to her bedroom. She flopped down onto the cyan bed, pulling the blanket up to her face, acting as it was a shield between herself and her emotions. It ultimately didn’t work out and she had another mental breakdown. She was so horribly stupid, and there was nothing she could do about it. She probably had even ruined the small chance that she could be reunited with Grian, one of the only friends she ever had.

Zika cried herself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental breakdowns are fun to write. :>
> 
> Especially when you have no idea how to describe them.
> 
> Also I’m sorry for how short the chapter is google docs is very misleading
> 
> Welp Imma get going on chapter 3 nowwww


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*
> 
> I'M BACKKKK  
> AND HOPEFULLY WITH A DECENTLY LONG CHAPTER
> 
> AAAAAA

Zika opened up her food chest, searching for something to eat. It had been about a week since the incident, and she had isolated herself back in her home, not even daring to venture out onto her balcony. The girl didn’t want to be discovered again, which could mean danger. It could mean death, destruction, but it could also mean joy. Zika didn’t focus on the joy part. She was too cautious for that. Upon opening her food chest, she sighed at the sight. Some rotten potatoes and a quarter stack of carrots were all that was left in her supply. The amount was not even enough to make it through a day.  
“Are you kidding me!?” She yelled to nobody in particular. She needed to go back to the shopping district, but she couldn’t. Zika didn’t want to risk it. Her mask was missing, and everybody would be able to see her. Being seen could lead to her being kicked from the world and detected by the watchers. She didn’t want to think about what would happen then. But on the other hand, Zika needed food. She was also running out of so many other things, and it was only logical she would have to go back to the shopping district. She sighed, feeling defeated. Zika would just have to stay out of sight and be very, very quiet as she dashed around the mushroom island. Zika headed out of the kitchen and ran to her room, grabbing a hoodie that could easily hide her face, and a backpack that matched the black color of the hoodie. She hastily threw on the hoodie, allowing her wings to go through the wing holes in the back. She cut holes in the backpack as well, and she stuffed her huge wings inside. This would be good enough camoflauge, but she would have to walk. Zika finally opened up her door after a week of shutting herself in. She was greeted by the bright light of the sun, which blinded her. The girl wasn’t used to the light, and hissed in response. Zika trudged down the wooden steps, allowing the soft breeze to graze her face and make her blue-streaked hair blow behind her. Before she knew it, she could feel the grass below her feet and green overtook her vision. Trees were everywhere, and she had to navigate through the jungle without her wings. Zika pulled her hood over her head as she prepared to enter into the populated area, and dashed through the jungle, dodging vines and leaves as she made her way through. As Zika passed the mansion that was stationed on a hill, she looked up and noticed the portal. The obsidian outlined a purple glow, and the girl instantly recognized the Nether portal.  
“The nether, that’s it!” She whispered to herself, and dashed to the tree where it was on. She climbed up the vines relatively easy, and found herself on top of the jungle tree in no time at all, the sounds of the portal ringing through her ears. With no second thought, she jumped through the portal, landing on the rocky, bedrock surface. Zika stood up and surveyed her surroundings, checking for any hermits nearby. There weren’t any, luckily for her. She ran throughout the bland landscape, searching for the shopping district portal. Zika finally found it, and stepped into the purple, swirling magic that almost made her throw up a second time. Almost immediately, she found herself by the steps of the town hall. Zika ran through the main road quickly, not even pausing to check the polls. She managed to get to a more secluded area, lowering her chances of being seen. The girl quickly dashed through the shops, having trouble navigating through the area.  
“Seriously, why is it so hard to navigate through the shopping district when only one or two more shops were added?” She muttered as she replaced a few stacks of golden carrots on the barge with diamonds, stuffing them in her bag.  
“I think that takes care of that.” She breathed a sigh of relief as she went to exit the barge, but then she could hear a voice from behind her.  
“Hey!” Grian smiled at the hooded figure, assuming it was a normal hermit. Zika turned her head and waved, trying to hide her nervousness. How stupid was she to forget that Grian was the one who owned the barge?  
_Act normal, act normal, act normal…_ Zika kept repeating in her head as she made her way to the exit. It was going well, but then the wind decided to return and she couldn’t grab her hood in time.  
“Shit.” She muttered as she could feel her black hair falling back down to her shoulders, And Grian saw her. Again. Zika looked around frantically. She instinctively tried to move her wings around herself to hide her figure, and then realizing they were hidden in her backpack.  
“Curse these stupid wings!” The girl ran out the door, passing Grian as he stared. Once Zika made it to shore, she tore her backpack off her back and stretched her wings. At this point, she didn’t really care if anyone else saw her, she just needed to get out of the situation. Zika took off, heading in the direction of her house.

\--------------------------

Grian’s mind was still on the time he had seen Zika a week before as he headed to the shopping district. He still didn’t understand why she ran, but he decided not to look into it further to avoid annoying her. Grian pulled the mask she had left behind out of his inventory, and took a closer look at it.  
Grian’s eyes went wide as he realized there was a familiar symbol engraved in black ink at the top of the mask. It was an outline of a square, two corners broken off. That was a watcher symbol.

How had he not realized it earlier?

Zika had disappeared through a portal.  
Years later, he saw her with a mask and huge wings, a thin, purple halo floating lazily above her head.  
It was so blatantly obvious.  
This realization, unfortunatley, brought forth more questions than answers.

As he pondered, Grian walked and soon found himself a few blocks away from the barge. He put the mask back in his inventory where it had been the past week. Grian headed inside, noticing a hooded figure taking some golden carrots and exchanging them for diamonds. He waved cheerfully, expecting it to be a normal hermit. The figure turned their head, hood covering their eyes. They waved back, and continued on their way towards the exit. A strong wind blew through, distracting him from the hot afternoon sun. He saw the figure try to grab their hood, but they failed and long, midnight black hair fell down to their shoulders, sapphire blue streaks running through it. He could hear them muttering under their breath, and watched as they flipped around, hair almost smacking their face.  
It was Zika, again. She looked panicked, eyes darting around the barge. The girl then finally ran past Grian and threw her black backpack onto the mycelium ground, exposing her wings.  
“Wait!” He yelled as he watched Zika fly away, but to no avail.  
In response, he threw on a pair of elytra and took off in the direction she headed.  
He wasn’t letting her dissapear a third time.

\--------------------------

Zika flew through the sky, and finally landed by a jungle tree near her house. She leaned against the trunk, catching her breath. She didn’t bother to check if anyone had followed her, which the watcher regretted a moment later. She heard a small whoosh of air, and then a tiny thud. Zika turned her head, and much to her surprise, Grian sat a couple feet away from the girl.  
The two sat in awkward silence for a while.  
Grian finally decided to hand the mask back to Zika, and she took it hastily, laying it on the ground beside her.  
“D-did you wear it?” The girl asked.  
Grian shook his head and Zika let out a sigh of relief.

The silence continued.  
Zika eventually couldn’t take it any longer and said something, breaking it.  
“Grian I-” She started.  
Zika struggled to put words together to convey what she was trying to say.  
“I’m sorry.” She finally said.  
“I was gone for decades, and I acted like an idiot.” Her vision blurred with tears, and she wiped her eyes, stopping them.  
“Zika, it’s been years, I’m just glad you’re ok,” Grian replied, smiling.  
Zika felt a little bit better, but there were slightly more pressing issues. She had to explain her mask and the giant purple wings she sported.  
“So uh… about the mask..” The girl started.  
Grian gave her a knowing look. He had already figured it out that she was a watcher, which explained her disappearance.  
“Well… it’s a bit hard to explain…” she fiddled with the emerald necklace she wore almost all the time, trying to figure out how to explain it.  
“Let’s just say I was taken by some magical beings and was forced to be one of them for two decades?” Zika laughed. It was honestly a weird explanation, but it summed up her dilemma quite well.  
Grian smiled wholeheartedly. Back then, when the two were quite young, they were best friends, until Zika disappeared. He was glad he was able to see her again.  
“So, how’s everything going here in Hermitcraft?” Zika smiled, changing the subject.  
“I don’t even know where to start!” Grian replied. “I’ve built a giant mansion, I’m forcing my friend to be mayor, helped build an AI..”  
“Sounds like a lot,” Zika replied. “I’ve been chilling up in my treehouse for the past few months. I’m actually quite surprised there weren’t too many shenanigans lately, maybe it’s because of the mayoral campaigns.” She stared up at the sky, noticing the change from blue to red. Sunsets were absolutely beautiful, but it signaled that night was coming and mobs were about to spawn. Zika stood up and stretched her wings out, eyes landing on her treehouse a chunk or so over.  
“I bet I can beat you in a race to my house,” Zika laughed. Grian looked to where her gaze was.  
“So that’s where that came from!”  
“I bet I can beat you though,”  
In a wordless exchange, the two were already racing through the jungle, one on elytra and the other using wings.  
Zika made it there first, landing swiftly on the slab roof, Grian a close second.  
“See, I told you I could win!” She exclaimed, smiling.  
“But you have wings!” Grian replied, gesturing to them.  
“I mean, it’s not like I can put on an elytra,” Zika replied. The two sat down on the roof, watching the sun set, creating comfortable chatter. Zika didn’t talk that much, preferring not to elaborate on her past, but it was really fun to hear about Grian’s tales of Hermitcraft. She knew this wouldn’t last forever, but she really hoped it would. She truly did.

Tomorrow she would have a ton of answers to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write hermits, help
> 
> Also I wonder why I decided to make a ton of things that happen be caused by Zika going to the shopping district-


	4. Mini update chapter lol

Hey everyone! Keriko here.

In case if you all were wondering why I haven't updated in so long well uh...  
How do I explain this without mentioning procrastination?

Well, let's start off with the good news. I'm going to be posting this fanfic on Wattpad as well! Yay!

And the bad news...  
Getting this on Wattpad is taking up a lot of my time, and I'm also getting distracted quite easily when I try to write.  
On top of that, I feel like this fanfiction will probably be turning into another one of those ATUS copies, and it's draining my motivation. 

Well, enough of that, I need to go finish the cover art kngfjgfhgf

Also btw my Wattpad is @Krxstall

Kk bye


End file.
